christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Frederick, Kansas
|coordinates_footnotes = Geographic Names Information System (GNIS) details for Frederick, Kansas; United States Geological Survey (USGS); October 13, 1978. |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Kansas |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Rice |subdivision_type3 = Township |subdivision_name3 = Eureka |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |established_title = Platted |established_date = |established_title1 = Incorporated |established_date1 = 1909 |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 0.19 |area_land_sq_mi = 0.19 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |area_total_km2 = 0.49 |area_land_km2 = 0.49 |area_water_km2 = 0 |unit_pref = Imperial |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 1759 |elevation_m = 536 |population_footnotes = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_total = 18 |pop_est_footnotes = |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |population_est = 17 |population_density_sq_mi = auto |population_density_km2 = auto |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = |area_code_type = Area code |area_code = 620 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 20-24550 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0475554 |website = |footnotes = }} Frederick is a city in Rice County, Kansas, United States. In 2010, 18 people lived there. In 2015, the U.S. Census Bureau estimated only 18 people lived there, though a newspaper estimated that 9 people lived there. History Frederick became a city in 1909. It was a shipping point at the junction of the Missouri Patfic and the St. Louis & San Francisco railroads. A post office was opened in Frederick (also spelled historically Frederic) in 1887. It stayed until 1954. In July 2015, government officials said they were considering un-incorporating the city. As of August 2015, for the first time in nearly 130 years, the city doesn't have a city council. There was also no one who ran for mayor in April 2015. The future of Frederick is unknown because Rice County isn't able to un-incorporate the city. State law says that residents must bring a petition to the city council. Then a special election will be called for a vote. Since there isn't a city council, it can't happen.Frederick is on the brink of vanishing, with county left in lurch over town showing no participation; Kansas Agland; August 27, 2015.The uncertain future of Frederick; TheHutchinsonNews; YouTube.Frederick, population nine, lingers as Rice County ponders town's future; Kansas Agland; July 12, 2015. In November 2016, the community voted on whether to un-incorporate Frederick. Election workers at the Eureka Township voting location made a mistake. They accidentally gave the wrong ballots to township residents who didn't actually live in Frederick. 20 people voted. 13 voted to keep the city, but only 9 people live in Frederick. The mistake was noticed more than a week after the vote was certified. There is only a 5 day window to contest a vote. Because of this, Kansas Law kept the results. Frederick is still a city.Tiny Frederick, Kansas, had people vote who weren't registered there to keep the town, and Kris Kobach's office is standing by it; Kansas Agland; November 30, 2016.Election mistake in Frederick, Kobach stands by results; KSN tv; December 2, 2016. In November 2017, another ballot issue was voted on whether to un-incorporate the city. The vote was 2-2. Geography Frederick is at (38.513108, -98.267756). The United States Census Bureau says that the city has a total area of . All of it is land. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census The census of 2010 says there were 18 people, 8 households, and 6 families living in the city. The population density was . There were 10 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 100.0% White. There were 8 households of which 25.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 75.0% were married couples living together, and 25.0% were non-families. 25.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.67. The median age in the city was 48.5 years. 22.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 0.0% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 22.2% were from 25 to 44; 50.1% were from 45 to 64; and 5.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.0% male and 50.0% female. 2000 census The census of 2000 says there were 11 people, 7 households, and 3 families living in the city. The population density was 57.1 people per square mile (22.4/km²). There were 7 housing units at an average density of 36.3 per square mile (14.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 100.00% White. There were 7 households out of which none had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.1% were married couples living together, and 42.9% were non-families. 42.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 1.57 and the average family size was 2.00. In the city, the population was spread out with 54.5% from 45 to 64, and 45.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 54 years. For every 100 females, there were 120.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 120.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $46,250, and the median income for a family was $46,250. Males had a median income of $19,375 versus $26,250 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,845. None of the population and none of the families were below the poverty line. References Other websites ;City * Frederick - Directory of Public Officials * Rice County government ;Schools * USD 444, local school district ;Maps * Frederick City Map, KDOT Category:Cities in Kansas